Harihari Sasuke
by Maesaroh-chan
Summary: Apakah keinginan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk hidup tenang akan terkabulkan. Apalagi dengan kedatangan si bocah pirang ini.
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diriku. Setelahnya kukenakan pakaianku dan mulai merapikan diri. Kulihat dikaca. Betapa tampannya diriku, rambut raven yang lembut, iris onyx yang berkilau serta kulit putih mulus punyaku ini. Aku juga pintar dan cerdas. Buktinya, aku bisa berbicara lancar dan tidak cadel pada umurku yang baru 4 tahun ini. Huh.. tak heran banyak anak perempuan suka padaku. Aku pun tak bosan-bosannya menatap sosok tampan di cermin saat ini.

"Sasuke, ibu tahu kamu sudah bangun. Berhentilah mengaca, cepat turun dan makan sarapanmu. Jangan lupa panggil Anikimu juga untuk turun," teriak Ibuku dari arah dapur.

Aku pun mengehentikan ritual memperhatikan diriku dicermin dan berjalan menuju kamar Anikiku. Hendak mengetuk pintu, namun sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

"Otouto, ayo kita turun," ajak Anikiku dengan tersenyum padaku.

Aku pun mengikutinya yang melangkah ke arah ruang makan. Kalian tahu? Dia itu Anikiku. Uchiha Itachi. Sebenarnya aku malas mengakui kalau Anikiku itu lebih tampan, baik hati, pintar dalam segala bidang (bahkan dalam hal pekerjaan seorang ibu rumah tangga), keren, dan murah senyum, namun itulah kenyataannya. Tidak seperti aku. Walaupun aku tak kalah tampan dari Anikiku, tapi aku tidak suka menampilkan senyum yang menurutku hanya merepotkan saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku dan Anikiku sudah sampai diruang makan. Disana sudah ada Ayah yang sedang berkutat dengan korannya dan Ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan. Kami pun mulai duduk dan siap menyantap sarapan.

"Sasuke, karena hari ini ayah sibuk jadi yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah adalah Anikimu. Kau pasti senang. Oh ya, hari ini TK mu mengadakan acara nginap bersama 'kan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya Ibuku dengan tersenyum.

"Hn," jawabku datar.

'Aku harap... hariku akan tetap tenang dan nyaman seperti ini.'

**Hari-hari Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, Abal, Alur secepat kecepatan cahaya, AU, OOC, dll.**

"Sasuke, kakak berangkat dulu ya. Kamu jangan nakal," ucap Aniki meninggalkanku sendiri di TK Konoha bersama dengan teman-teman sebayaku yang menurutku bodoh-bodoh.

"Hn," ucapku melihat Aniki yang mulai pergi menuju sekolahnya sendiri.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam TK ini dan mulai mencari tempat tenang untuk aku duduk. Dua orang sahabatku pun menghampiriku. Tidak seperti anak lain yang masih ingusan. Kedua sahabatku ini sama pintarnya denganku walaupun aku tetap jauh diatas mereka.

"Hari ini kau diantar sama kakakmu, Uchiha?" tanya salah seorang sahabatku yang memiliki rambut panjang walaupun sebenarnya ia itu laki-laki, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn,"

"Huuwaahh... merepotkan," keluh Nara Shikamaru dengan menguap.

Di TK ini semua muridnya mengenakan pakaian bebas. Walaupun begitu, murid yang bisa masuk kesini hanyalah anak-anak yang pintar dan keuangan keluarganya diatas rata-rata alias kaya. Tidar perlu lama-lama seorang guru pun masuk kedalam kelasku. Semua anak kembali ketempat duduknya. Aku tidak peduli dan lebih tertarik untuk melihat kearah luar jendela sana.

"Pagi anak-anak," ucap guru itu ceria.

"Pagi Iruka-sensei," jawab serempak minus aku.

Guru itu pun mulai berbicara dan aku mulai mengabaikannya. Huh... aku bosan mendengarkan guru-guru itu mulai berbicara. Aku lebih memilih untuk menatap luar jendela kembali. Lihat disana, para burung mulai memakan makanan yang disebar oleh guruku di lapangan yang memang khusus untuk mereka. Langit pun hari ini tampak cerah dan tidak berawan. Menampilkan langit biru yang indah. Hah... hari ini cukup nyaman karena situasi yang cukup tenang.

"Kenalkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naluto, calam kenal," teriak seorang anak yang sontak membuatku terkejut. Karena suara cemprengnya itu, situasi tenang yang kusukai jadi hancur.

Aku pun mulai mengedarkan pandangan mataku untuk mencari sosok bersuaru cempreng itu. dan tatapanku pun tertuju pada seorang anak didepan kelas. Anak itu tersenyum dengan ceria dan terlihat... manis.

"Namamu Naruto?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan dikelasku.

Sosok anak itu pun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman masih menempel lekat diwajahnya.

"Kyyaa... Naru, kau itu anak perempuan yang manis sekali!" teriak gadis itu yang diikuti persetujuan dari murid lain. Nampaknya bukan aku saja yang berpikir begitu.

"Huuh... Nalu itu bukan pelempuan. Nalu itu laki-laki tau," ucapnya dengan memanyunkan bibir berwarna cherry-nya itu. Imut.

"Tapi kau benar-benar manis, apalagi ditambah pakaian lucumu itu," puji guruku yang tampaknya pujian itu tidak disukai oleh anak itu.

Bagaimana tidak imut. Lihat dirinya. Kulit tan bagai karamel yang manis, iris biru yang mangalahkan langit saat ini, tiga buah goresan kecil dimasing-masing pipi kenyal itu, serta rambut pirang cerahnya yang tertutupi keredung jaket oranye yang ia kenakan dengan hiasan telinga kucing. Dia benar-benar imut. Walaupun suaranya yang nyaring itu.

"Bukan keinginan Nalu untuk pakai baju ini. Kaa-san yang memakaikannya," ujarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hari ini Naru duduk disamping... ah, Naru, kamu duduk disamping Sasuke saja ya," ucap guruku dengan menunjuk kearahku.

"Sasyuke?" tanya anak itu.

'Apa tadi dia bilang? Sasyuke? Apakah namaku begitu sulit untuk dieja?' pikirku.

Setelahnya anak itu berjalan kearahku dengan cerianya.

"Halo Sasyuke," sapanya dengan tersenyum manis. Ugh, aku ingin langsung memeluknya, namun kegengsianku sebagai seorang Uchiha masih dapat menahan.

"Dasar bodoh, menyebutkan namaku saja tidak bisa, Dobe!" sindirku.

"Ih.. Nalu tidak bodoh. Nalu bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan benal kok. Sa-syu-ke, benal 'kan? Lagipula nama Nalu itu bukan Dobe, tapi Naluto," protesnya dengan pose imut.

Setelahnya ia pun mulai bercerita dengan riang padaku dengan lafal cadelnya itu. Dan dia masih saja memanggilku dengan Sasyuke. Hah... nama kerenku diubah seenaknya saja olehnya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan dua huruf andalanku dan dia terlihat sebal dengan jawabanku yang hanya dua huruf itu. walaupun begitu dia tetap saja bercerita terus, terus dan terus, hingga jam pelajaran hari ini pun berakhir. Dan siang menjelang sore dimana matahari mulai terbenam.

"Nah, anak-anak, karena hari ini kita mengadakan acara menginap bersama, maka malam ini kalian akan tidur disini," ucap guruku.

Semua anak pun mulai merapikan tempat tidur mereka sendiri. Yah, tujuan diadakannya acara ini untuk melatih kemandirian. Tapi aku sudah tidak perlu hal itu karena aku sudah mandiri. Aku 'kan seorang Uchiha.

Setelah makan malam bersama kami pun memulai sebuah games. Semua tampak senang. Begitu pula dengan si bocah pirang berisik itu yang entah mengapa sudah bisa akrab dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dia itu sepertinya tipe anak yang mudah berteman.

"Ugh.." keluh guruku yang kemudian duduk dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kenapa Iluka-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang disusul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Ah.. pala Sensei hanya sedikit pusing," ucap guruku tersenyum.

Semuanya pun langsung berwajah khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, Sensei aku belikan kue ya," ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung berlari pergi menuju warung didepan TK-ku.

"Ah, Naruto! Yah... sudah pergi. Kalau begitu ... Sasuke, tolong susul Naruto ya," ucap guruku.

Aku pun tak menyahut apa-apa dan berjalan keluar menuju si pirang itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke, kalau boleh, Sensei titip sebuah koyo ya," pinta guruku.

"Hn," jawabku singkat dan melangkah pergi.

Sesampainya diluar aku sudah melihat Naruto sedang berdiri diwarung seberang sana dan mencari-cari sang pemilik warung itu.

'Mumpung dia sudah ada di sana, lebih baik aku teriaki saja kalau Sensei ingin dibelikan koyo,' pikirku.

"Naruto!" teriakku.

Dan sosok bocah pirang itu pun menoleh kearahku. Dari gerak bibirnya sepertinya ia bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Disana ada koyo?" teriakku cukup pelan karena aku berpikir ia pasti bisa mengerti bila melihat gerak bibirku 'kan.

Setelahnya aku lihat wajahnya memucat dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh yang langsung memelukku dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan seperti ... ketakutan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanyaku khawatir.

Masih dengan memelukku ia mulai bergumam.

"Na-nalu.. ta-takut," lirihnya.

"Takut kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ada pocong," jawabnya masih dengan memelukku.

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku hany bisa heran.

"Mana ada pocong Naruto," ucapku.

"Ta-tapi ta-tadi Sasyuke bilang sendiri padaku 'disana ada pocong'," jawab Naruto.

"Kau itu benar-benar Dobe! Aku tuh tadi nanya 'Disana ada koyo?'," jelasku.

"Bukan pocong?" tanyanya yang langsung memandangku lekat.

"Tentu saja," jawabku yang kemudian disambut sebuah jitakan kecil dikepalaku. Naruto menjitakku.

"Dasal Teme! Bikin Nalu takut aja," ucapnya sebal dan pergi meninggalkanku.

'sepertinya kehidupanku tidak akan pernah tenang.'

**Tbc**

**Pasti ceritanya gak jelas... maaf :'( *menunduk**

**Ini cerita pertamaku, aku ingin meminta saran dan kritik kalian, review juga boleh XD #plllaakkk**

**Makasih udah membaca^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah aku dan si pirang Dobe kembali ke kelas. Ternyata kami melewatkan salah satu kegiatan, yaitu menggosok gigi. Yah, teman-teman kami yang lain telah melakukan kegiatan itu. Dan sekarang mereka semua tengah berada di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing sembari mendengarkan guru Iruka mendongeng. Tinggallah aku dan Naruto yang belum menggosok gigi.

Huuh... kalau saja si Dobe itu tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh ketika ke warung. Pasti aku sudah bersama yang lainnya. Dasar baka dobe!

"Iluka sensei... Iluka sensei ini kue sama koyonya,"ucap bocah pirang itu sembari menyerahkan koyo dan kue yang tadi kami beli.

"Ah... iya Naru-chan makasih ya,"jawab guruku sembari tersenyum kearahnya dengan tatapan menjijikan. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali membawa pergi si Naruto itu dari hadapan guru Iruka.

"Nalu kan cowok, masa dipanggil 'chan' syi?"gerutunya tak terima dengan bibir yang sengaja dikerucutkan. Dengan pipi tembamnya serta mata birunya, menjadikan dia nampak menggemaskan sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali kucubit pipi gembilnya itu.

"Ahaha iya-iya Naru itu memang cowok, tapi wajahmu itu manis sekali. Tak apa ya sensei panggil Naru-chan. Boleh kan?"

"Iya deh telselah sensei aja. Nalu ngantuk. Hoaam,"ucapnya sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Yasudah Naru-chan ganti baju dulu sama gosok gigi. Baru nanti Naru bergabung sama kami. Naru bisa 'kan mengerjakannya sendiri? Gomen-ne sensei gak bisa membimbing Naru. Kalau Naru tidak bisa tanya aja sama Sasuke. Sasuke bisa kan?"ucap Iruka sensei panjang lebar. Yang kujawab dengan dua huruf andalanku yaitu 'Hn.'

Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa si Dobe itu tak mendengarkannya? Sepertinya dia lelah sekali, kasihan. Eh? Apa? Aku simpati padanya? Yang benar saja. Tetapi mana ada sih orang yang bisa tahan dengan keimutan dan kepolosan bocah itu? Semua orang pun akan berpikiran sepertiku 'kan?

.

Title: Hari-hari Sasuke

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

.

Aku telah selesai memakai piyama kesayanganku yang berwarna biru dongker dengan motif pesawat. Ketika aku baru saja mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigiku, suara rengekan si dobe itu menggelegar ke seisi toilet. Huh dasar merepotkan.

"Huwaa Nalu gak bisya pakai ini,"teriaknya didalam kamar mandi.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung saja kudobrak pintu kamar mandinya yang ternyata tidak dikunci olehnya.

"Ada apa sih Naruto? Kau ini berisik sekali,"omelku.

"Um... Sasyuke ini Nalu ngga bisya pakai piyama ini. Soalnya Kaa-chan yang selalu memakaikan piyama Nalu," terangnya.

"Dasar anak manja. Kau ini makanya sekali-sekali belajar mandiri dong. Huh. Lihat saja masa kancing yang paling atas kau kaitkan di kancing nomor tiga. Dasar Dobe!"ucapku sambil membetulkan kancing piyamanya.

"Gomen ne Nalu lepotin Sasyuke," ucapnya sambil memperhatikanku yang tengah memakaikan piyamanya. Yang kutanggapi dengan dua huruf andalanku.

"Nah selesai. Lain kali kau harus belajar memakai piyamamu sendiri. Bagaimana kau mau memacari seorang gadis jika kau pakai piyama saja tidak becus," tuturku padanya begitu selesai memakaikan piyamanya.

"Kata Kaa-chan Nalu masih kecil, jadi ngga boleh pacal-pacalan. Lagian 'kan ada Sasyuke yang temenin Nalu. Jadi Nalu ngga mau punya pacal," ucapnya. Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapannya. 'Ngga mau punya pacar karena ada aku yang menemaninya?'. Yang benar saja. Kurasa kan kedua pipiku menghangat.

Aku segera tersadar bahwa aku ini seorang Uchiha. Lantas saja aku menyuruhnya menggosok gigi demi menutupi rasa maluku. "Sudahlah Naruto lebih baik kita menggosok gigi, sepertinya yang lain tengah menunggu kita."

"Um!"

Kami lalu melanjutkan kegiatan kami dengan menggosok gigi. Naruto, dia itu orang yang bawel sekali. Bahkan disela-sela kegiatan menggosok giginya, dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dengan mulut yang penuh dengan busa masih saja dia mengoceh.

"Babuke ogolnya wasanya mangis sekawi ya. Kaya pelmen Nawu jagi pengen wakan ogolnya," ucapnya ngga jelas dengan mulut penuh busa.

"Hei Dobe! Kau itu selesaikan dulu menggosok gigimu. Lalu kumur-kumur, jangan bicara disaat kau menggosok gigi nanti kau bisa tersedak," omelku padanya setelah aku selesai menggosok gigi.

Baru saja aku selesai berucap. Sekarang dia malah tersedak busa gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong. Huh dasar dobe!

"Ohok... ohok... ohok," si Dobe itu terbatuk-batuk akibat ulahnya sendiri. Dia terus terbatuk-batuk sampai wajahnya menjadi merah matang. Awalnya aku malas sekali membantunya. Tetapi lama-lama aku merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Aku langsung memberinya segelas air keran dan menyodorkan kepadanya, "Ini kumur-kumur dengan ini, tapi pertama-tama kau muntahkan dulu busa yang ada dalam mulutmu itu."

Dengan cepat dia mengambil gelas yang tadi aku sodorkan kepadanya. Tunggu, kenapa dia malah meminumnya? Dia itu memang tidak tahu apa kelewat dobe 'si? Masa air mentah dia telan?

"Haah... Leganya," ucapnya sambil menyeka mulutnya.

"Dasar dobe! Airnya jangan ditelan itu hanya untuk kumur-kumur. Itu kan air mentah nanti perutmu bisa sakit!" omelku padanya.

"Habisnya Nalu telsedak, Kaa-chan selalu memberi Nalu ail putih ketika Nalu telsedak," jawabnya _innocent_. Aku hanya bisa menepuk jidatku ketika mendengar jawabannya. Kami-sama kenapa kau memberikan aku teman yang kelewat Dobe...

.

Ketika kami sampai diruang tidur dimana teman-teman kami menunggu ternyata Iruka sensei hampir selesai mendongengnya. Dan akan dilanjutkan dengan doa bersama dan tidur. Namun kulihat Shikamaru dan Chouji telah terlelap duluan.

"Sasuke, Naruto kenapa kalian lama sekali? Yasudah lebih baik kalian ke tempat tidur kalian masing-masing. Sudah hampir larut malam," ucap Iruka sensei. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menuju tempat tidurku. Kulihat si dobe juga langsung ke tempat tidurnya.

Setelah selesai berdoa. Iruka sensei mematikan lampu ruangan dan mengucapkan selamat tidur dan pergi keluar. Meninggalkan kami yang akan tertidur.

Baru saja aku menutup kedua mataku dan ingin menuju alam mimpiku. Namun lagi-lagi si Dobe mengganggu ketenanganku dengan menelusup kedalam selimutku. Membuatku terpaksa memperlihatkan onyxku kembali.

"Dobe! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku mau tidur sana kembali ke tempatmu sendiri!" bentakku.

"Sasyuke, aku tidul sama Sasyuke ya, Nalu takut. Ditempat Nalu selam. Gelap sekali, Nalu ngga biasa tidul gelap," rengeknya.

"Huh Dobe! Aku mau tidur aku lelah. Tak ada yang perlu kau takuti. Sudahlah sana kembali ke tempatmu!" teriakku yang sepertinya cukup keras.

"Hush! Sasuke jangan berisik!" teriak Neji.

"Kumohon..." pintanya. Walaupun gelap namun aku masih dapat melihat mata biru itu yang tampak memelas. Karena lelah aku terpaksa membiarkan dirinya tidur bersamaku.

"Huuh... Ya sudahlah. Tapi kau jangan menggangguku."

"Benalkah? Aligatou Sasyuke," ucapnya girang.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah. Suasana yang damai. Dimana burung-burung berkicau dan ayam berkokok. Kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku yang menampilkan iris onyx kelamku. Rasanya mataku kembali segar seusai tidur semalaman. Tetapi, mengapa rasanya badanku susah sekali untuk digerakkan. Apa aku mengalami kelumpuhan mendadak? Oh tidak, yang benar saja. Itu tidak mungkin. Lantas kenapa?

Huh... Pantas saja, si dobe itu menjadikan aku sebagai gulingnya. Ukh... Sesak sekali rasanya. Dengan hati-hati kusingkirkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dari tubuhku. Susah sekali rasanya. Dia kuat sekali mencengkramnya. Ketika aku tengah berkonsentrasi dengan cara melepaskan tangan si dobe. Indera pendengaranku menangkap teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"Huwaa!"

"Ino! Jangan berisik!" omel gadis bercepol dua yang kalau nggak salah bernama Ten Ten.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak apa? Naruto! Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino. Teriakan yang membangunkan hampir seluruh siswa, kecuali Naruto dan si gendut Chouji.

Baru saja rasa sakit ditelingaku menghilang. Sekarang rasanya telingaku terasa sakit kembali. "Huwaaa! CHOUJI KAU MENGOMPOL !"

Huh... mengapa diawal hariku ini harus diawali dengan hal-hal yang nggak jelas? Oh... Kami-sama...

.

.

Tbc~

Haah... akhirnya selesai juga chap.2. Gomenasai reader *sambil membungkuk* saya lama update ceritanya. Gimana hasilnya? Jelekkah? Hancurkah? Gak jelaskah? Atau bagus? #plaak yang itu ga mungkin -_-

Terima kasih banyak yaa buat yang udah mau baca fic buatan saya ini. Kritik, saran atau hanya sekedar memberi kesan terhadap fic ini silahkan dituangin di kolom review.

Big Hug for reader XD

Maesaroh-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nyahahahaha... Chouci, kau mengompol," tawanya dengan terus menunjuk-nunjuk Chouji.

"Diam kau Naru," teriak Chouji dengan wajah sangatlah memerah malu.

Hah... aku tidak tahu darimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu, padahal dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Chouji, si bocah pirang ini terus saja tertawa.

"Nyahahaha... Sasyuke lihat, Chouci mengom- HUWAA," teriaknya hendak menghampiriku namun terjatuh karena tersengkat oleh selimut.

**KECIPAK**

"HUUEE... Nalu kena ompolnya Chouci," ucapnya ketika terjatuh tepat digenangan ompolnya Chouji.

"Mwuuahahahaha... rasakan itu, Naru," tawa Chouji puas.

"Sasyukeeee..."

"Ih... jangan dekat-dekat," ucapku mengulurkan tangan mendorong tubuhnya yang hendak memelukku.

"Hyaa... Naruto! Jangan peluk Sasuke-kun dengan tubuh bau pesing begitu!" teriak Ino menarik tubuh si Dobe.

"HUUWAA.." teriaknya dengan mendorong Ino dan menarikku untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya yang hendak jatuh.

Dan akhirnya... kami bertiga mandi ompol Chouji. Tampak Ino menatap tajam ke Naruto sedangkan si Dobe itu malah berlindung di belakangku. Dan Chouji... dialah yang saat ini terlihat sangat bahagia melupakan rasa malunya.

'Hah... akan jadi apa hari-hariku ini.'

**Hari-Hari Sasuke**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur secepat roket, AU, dll.**

"Nah, anak-anak, acara menginap kita berakhir, apa acaranya menyenangkan?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

"Menyenangkan," jawab semua serempak minus aku dan dua sahabatku.

Dengan begitu, semua pun bubar. Anak-anak lain mulai menghampiri orang tua mereka yang datang untuk menjemput mereka. Aku pun memilih duduk diam dikursiku selagi menunggu seseorang menjemputku.

"Ne, ne, Sasyuke... Sasyuke malah sama Nalu ya?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan wajahku dengan wajah hendak menangis.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Hn itu altinya apa Sasyuke? ... tuh 'kan, Sasyuke malah..." ucapnya dengan butiran air menggenang dimata indahnya.

"... tidak, aku tidak marah kok," ucapku mengelus-elus surai pirangnya.

"Hontou? Aligatou, Sasyuke. Aku syayang Sasyuke," ucapnya memelukku.

'Mungil,' pikirku dengan memeluknya balik.

Setelahnya, ia pun melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku lurus.

"Ne, Sasyuke, apa kau belum dijemput?" tanyanya.

Aku pun hanya menggelangkan kepala yang kemudian ditarik olehnya keluar kelas.

"Kita main di kotak pasil aja yuk," ajaknya dengan tersenyum lima jari khas-nya.

Tanpa banyak protes, aku pun membiarkannya terus menarik-narikku menuju kotak pasir. Sesampainya disana dia langsung berlari dan masuk ke kotak pasir itu mendahuluiku. Tampak wajahnya sangat senang sekali. Entah karena pasirnya atau karena dia bersamaku ya.(Lihat, betapa percaya dirinya si Uchiha bungsu kita ini.)

Aku pun mengikutinya masuk ke kotak pasir dan diam menatapnya yang entah sedang membentuk apa dari pasir-pasir itu.

"Kau sedang buat apa?" tanyaku.

Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebarnya, "Aku sedang membuat onigili untuk Sasyuke."

'Onigiri? Dia bilang dia sedang membuat onigiri?' tanyaku heran bila melihat apa yang ia bentuk. Bentuk itu... bukanlah segitiga, kotak ataupun bulat. Oval pun tidak.

"Dobe," ucapku yang ternyata terdengar olehnya.

"Ih... Sasyuke, sudah belapa kali Nalu kasih tau, nama Nalu itu bukan Dobe, tapi Na-lu-to," ucapnya dengan mengeja namanya tersenyum manis.

Aku pun memalingkan wajah tak mau ia melihat pipiku yang saat ini tengah menghangat melihat senyumnya.

"Wah... kau sedang buat apa? Bagus lho,"

Mendengar suara yang asing itu, aku kembali menatap si Dobe. Tepat disamping si Dobe itu, seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dan bersurai hitam pendek ikut berjongkok dan merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Makasih... hehehe, Nalu sedang buat onigili lho," jawabnya riang karena dipuji.

"Um.. jadi namamu Naru, namaku Sai, apa aku boleh minta onigiri buatanmu?" tanya si anak laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sai itu dengan terus mendekati Naruto.

"Kita pergi!" ucapku dengan menariknya menjauh dan kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Ih.. Sasyuke kenapa sih? Dadah... Sai," ucapnya melambaikan tangannya pada si Sai yang juga sedang melambaikan tangannya tersenyum... mencurigakan.

Tanpa peduli lagi, aku terus menariknya menjauh. Dasar, apa-apaan si Sai itu, seenak jidatnya merangkul DobeKu ini.

Belum lama berjalan, saat dipersimpangan lorong, kami bertemu dengan Iruka-sensei yang tampak kebingungan.

"Naru, Sasuke, kalian darimana saja? dicari-cari ternyata ada disini," Ucap Iruka-sensei yang ternyata sedang bingung mencari kami.

"Aku habis main di kotak pasil belsama Sasyuke," jawab Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian menemui ayah kalian yang sudah menjemput kalian," jawab Iruka-sensei.

"Asyik..." teriaknya berlari menuju kelas.

Aku hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sesampainya di kelas, tampak ayahku sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria muda yang mirip sekali dengan Dobe. Ketika melihat pria muda itu, Naruto segera berlari dengan berteriak "Otou-san," yang disambut pelukan hangat pria muda itu.

'Jadi itu ayahnya Naruto,' pikirku.

Pandanganku tak dapat lepas dari ke dua orang itu. Melihat ayah Naruto, aku jadi bisa membayangkan seperti apa Naruto ketika ia besar nanti dan tinggal serumah denganku. Betapa bahagianya aku bisa memiliki mertua setampan dia.

"Sasuke?" tanya Ayahku dengan menepuk pundakku ringan.

"Ah... itu anakmu? Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Minato, ayahnya Naruto," ucapnya tersenyum padaku.

"Na-namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal, Namikaze-san," jawabku gugup melihat senyumnnya itu.

"Panggil aku Minato saja, ya. Fugaku-san, anakmu pintar sekali. Tidak seperti Nar- Aw! Naru! Sakit tau," ucapnya mengelus pipinya yang tadi ditarik oleh Naruto yang saat ini tengah digendongnya.

"Baiklah, Nam- eh, Minato-san,"

"Anakmu manis sekali, Minato," ucap ayahku yang saat ini tepat disampingku dan mengelus pipi Dobe.

'AYAH! Jangan sentuh Dobe MILIKKU!' teriakku dalam hati tapi dengan menatap tajam ayahku yang tampaknya tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Makasih, paman," jawabnya senang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Fugaku," ucap ayahku tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Ayahku TERSENYUM? Andaikan ada Aniki dan Ibu disini, mereka pasti akan langsung memotret dan mengabadikan momen ini. Jarang sekali ayah untuk tersenyum. Sangat langka.

"Iya, Fukaku-san," jawab Naruto yang mengucapkan nama ayahku dengan tidak benar. Dasar Dobe.

Setelahnya, kami pulang dengan berjalan berdampingan. Aku dan Naruto berjalan tepat didepan mereka sedangkan mereka tampak asik dengan perbincangan mereka. Dan si Naruto, dia malah asik nyanyi lagu tak jelas dengan mengayun-ayunkan tanganku yang ia gandeng.

'Aku heran, kenapa ayah bisa mengenal ayahnya Naruto? Apa mereka itu teman sejak lama, apa baru saja berkenalan tadi? Tapi kalau baru berkenalan, mereka terlalu akrab,' Pikirku dengan melirik ke belakang melihat mereka masih berbincang dan terkadang ayahku tertawa kecil. Melihat ayah tertawa aku jadi merinding sedikit. Apakah hari ini akan terjadi hal buruk?

"Ne, Sasyuke, ayo kau ikut menyanyi," pinta Naruto dengan menatapku polos.

"Tidak,"

"Onegai..." mohonnya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah," aku menyerah.

Kemudian dia mulai tertawa bahagia karena jurus memohonnya itu berhasil. Tentu saja berhasil, wajahnya sangatlah manis ketika menggunakan jurus itu.

Dia pun memintaku untuk menyanyi dengan semangatnya. Mau tak mau aku pun mulai menyanyi,

"Marukate ebisu ni oshi oike. Ane-san rokakku tako nishiki. Shi aya bu taka matsu man gojyou. Setta chara chara uonotana. Rokujyou hijyou toorisugi. Hachijyou koereba touji michi. Kujyou oujite todomesasu."

Aku pun selesai menyanyi dan menemukan Naruto terdiam, begitu pula dengan ayahku dan ayah Naruto. Apa karena suaraku yang bagus ya?

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Wah, Sasyuke, lagunya bagus sekali," puji Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"Terim-"

"Tapi sualamu jelek," potongnya.

**KRRAKK**

'Habis sudah percaya diriku'

"Sasuke-kun, kau belajar dari siapa lagu itu?" tanya Minato-san padaku.

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" tanya ayahku pada Minato-san.

"Aku pernah diajarkan teman kuliahku dulu, lagu itu seperti ini, Marukate ebisu ni oshi oike. Ane-san rokakku tako nishiki. Shi aya bu taka matsu man gojyou. Setta chara chara uonotana. Rokujyou hijyou toorisugi. Hachijyou koereba touji michi. Kujyou oujite todomesasu," jawab Minato-san dengan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan SEMPURNA.

Naruto menatap dengan mata berbinar dan ayahku terkagum. Sedangkan aku, terpesona. Semburat pink mulai terlihat dipipinya karena malu dipandang seperti itu.

"Lu-lusa nanti rencananya kami sekeluarga akan jalan-jalan ke Osaka karena Kushina-chan menang kupon jalan-jalan ke Osaka untuk 7 orang, apa kalian mau ikut? Kami masih kurang 4 orang lagi," tawarnya untuk menutupi wajah malunya.

"Kami akan ikut," jawab ayahku cepat, tepat, akurat dan terpercaya. O.O

"Osaka? Yang ada Kowosyiennya ya, Tou-san?" tanya Naruto menatap ayahnya.

"Maksudmu Koushien? Itu adanya di Nishinomiya, Dobe," jawabku.

"Kalau gitu, yang ada patung budha besal dan kijang?" tanyanya merentangkan tangan menggambarakan patung budha besar itu.

"Itu perfektur Nara, Dobe. Bagaimana sih geografimu itu,"

"Huuh... bialin aja," ucapnya ngambek dan mengembungkan pipinya. Imut.

"A-anakmu, sangat pintar Fugaku-san," puji Minato heran melihat anak sekecil itu tahu banyak hal.

"Hn,"

Sesampainya di perempatan jalan, kami pun berpisah. Naruto dan ayahnya berbelok ke kanan sedangkan aku dan ayahku ke kiri. Dengan masih penuh semangat, Naruto terus saja melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Sasyuke. Nanti kita akan jalan-jalan belsama-sama,"

**Tbc**

**Bagaimanakah jadinya jalan-jalan ke dua keluarga itu? kita akan mengetahuinya setelah yang satu ini #ppllaakkk,memangnya acara televisi =3="**

**Oh ya, lagu yang dinyanyika oleh Sasuke dan Minato-san itu boleh dapet dari Detective Conan the movie (lupa judulnya, yang pasti waktu itu mereka lagi di Kyoto) mwuahahaha... keseringan aku nyanyiin jadi suka sama lagu itu XD**

**Ceritanya jelekkah? Hancurkah? Gak jelaskah? Atau bagus#pplaakk, hehehe**

**Please, review^^**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini^^**


End file.
